Do You Know Them?
by Alostmindisasoultofind
Summary: Just some one-shots of mortals/demigods meeting the seven. Will mostly center around Percy and Annabeth, but I will do one for each of the seven. Rated T for language.
1. Mike Michelson

**Mike Michelson P.O.V.**

"Out of the way loser!" I growled. Pushing scrawny, annoying Leo Valdez out of my way, as I walked out of the schools side entrance.

"Sorry, I forgot how much room you needed for your huge ego." Leo snarled back, peeling himself off the asphalt.

That's the thing that annoyed me most about Leo Valdez, his attitude.

Since freshmen year I ruled this school, everyone did what I wanted, I was a name to be feared.

Until this annoying good for nothing punk, Leo the loser came to school.

At first I thought he was just going to be the typical loser who would cower and run away from me.

But as it turns out, he was a tough little shit who actually _stood up to me!_

Can you believe that?

Me, Mr. Popular and the hottest guy in school, getting told off by a scrawny, friendless, elf looking wimp.

It was unheard of, and really pissed me off.

I'm sure you're wondering how I handled such an embarrassing situation.

Well, I made it my year goal to make Leo's life a living hell.

I pounded on him every chance I got, leaving him bloody and broken. I also got my buddies on the football team to give him a good beating every now and again.

"What are you doing here anyways, Valdez? Waiting for your _friends?"_I taunted, knowing he had none.

Leo smirked, "actually yes."

"Yeah right," I said, walking up to him to give him his payback for the ego comment.

"Awe, not this again. Don't you ever get tired of looking like an idiot?" He huffed, not even scared of the beating to come.

"Shut it freak!" I retorted back, ramming my knuckles into his stomach.

Leo doubled over, but didn't cry out.

"Geez, I know 11 year old girls who hit harder than that." He coughed.

"Oh yeah? You get beaten up by little girls too?" I said, pushing him painfully against a brick wall.

Before Leo could say his comeback, I racked my fist against his face a couple of times, drawing blood.

"HEY!" Called two seriously pissed off voices from behind.

"Perfect timing" Leo said with a smile.

I spun around to see two massive male model looking guys.

The tallest one was about my weight with a slight blonde buzz cut and icy blue eyes; he looked like a typical football player.

The guy who stood next to him was only a hair or two shorter with wild black hair and terrifying sea green eyes. He was leaner than the blonde, but somehow looked a lot stronger than him.

They both looked like guys I would avoid messing with, especially the dark hair one. The way he looked sent chills of absolute terror down my back.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked them, hoping it didn't come out shaky.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Leo whispered, grinning proudly.

"You okay Leo?" The blonde one asked.

"Never better. Mike I'd like you to meet my best buddies, Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. Dudes, I'd like to introduce you to the jerk I told you about, Mike Michelson." Leo said.

Suddenly the dark hair one advanced quickly, painfully pinning me next to Leo.

He twisted my arm and pushed my face into the cold hard cement.

"Percy…" the blonde said in a warning voice, as he walked up beside Leo.

The dark haired boy, Percy, growled "fine" and released my arm.

I winced and turned around slowly, only to be met with two dark scary orbs of green.

"Mess with Leo again and you mess with me, and next time I won't be gentle." Percy spat.

"Same goes for me." Jason said.

"Whatever, you two aren't that tough." I said, trying to act intimidating, despite the sheer panic I felt.

"Really?" Percy asked curiously, before punching me in the gut extremely hard.

I doubled over in utter pain. It felt like my spleen burst.

"Nice, I've been wanting to do that since I met the ape." Leo cheered, giving Percy a high five.

"Yeah? Why didn't you?" Percy asked in a friendly tone.

"I couldn't release the full power of my awesomeness on puny mortals." Leo said in a bouncy voice.

Mortals?

Who the hell were these guys?

"Very good point my man." Percy said.

"Alright you two, we better go meet the girls. Annabeth won't be happy you hit a mortal Percy." Jason said

Percy sighed "I barely touched him, he deserved it anyways."

Barely touched him? Are you kidding me? How fucking strong was this guy.

All three of them turned and walked away, leaving me gasping for air, something I've done to Leo countless times.

I saw Leo turn around and yell "See ya Monday Mike!"

And that's when I found out that Loser Leo had friends.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Stop it? Let me know in the reviews.**


	2. Tammy Thompson

**Tammy Thompson P.O.V**

"You ready for the game girls?" asked our volleyball captain Piper Mclean.

"Ya!"called most of the girls, as they changed into their uniforms.

Piper smiled "that's what I like to hear."

Piper walked over next to me and plopped her gym bag on the bench.

"Hey Mclean, how's it going?" I asked her, strapping on my knee pads.

"Not too bad." She said, tying her choppy chocolate brown hair up.

Piper Mclean was without a doubt the prettiest girl in school. She was tall, tan, toned and styled a pair of beautiful multi-colored eyes.

She also was the most stubborn girl in school. Every guy made it their mission to go on a date with her.

If I'm being completely truthful, I was a bit jealous. I wish I could be the "grand prize" of the school.

But the great thing about Piper was that she never used her beauty to her advantage, which made it easy for us to be friends and compete on the same team.

The room quickly finished changing and headed to the court.

As we walked out I took a second to pan the crowd.

My eyes were passing lazily over the usual faces, until they caught a group of three boys.

I could feel I wasn't the only one who took notice to the trio, as I heard a few sharp inhales.

One boy was ruggedly handsome. He had short blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a small scar that touched his lip. He was also built like a football player, tall and broad.

The boy in the middle was quite interesting looking. He was small and scrawny, with dark curly brown hair, a tan complexion, and a mischievous smile. He also looked younger than the other boys, maybe a year or two.

The last boy was simply beautiful. He had black wild hair, intense sea green eyes, and a relaxed playful smile. He had the build of an extremely tone surfer, but also looked very strong, not someone you wanted to mess with.

"Um, Yum." said one of the girls, as her eyes landed on the group.

"Is it hot in here? Or is it just the boy with the black hair?" said another.

That comment got a lot of agreeing nods, as most of the girls stared dreamily at the group.

"Hey guys, let's start with some warm ups." Piper said, coming up behind us.

"Can't, staring at hot boys." I said my eyes still glued to the group.

"Hot boys? What are you ta-" Piper started to say, but stopped when she looked in the direction of the boys.

"Oh no, how did they know?" Piper said in a slight panic.

"What are you talking about? Know what?" I asked, turning to her.

"I'll be right back." She said, passing me the volleyball.

I watched as she raced to the stands, towards the hot boys.

Once she got there the boys greeted her with smiles, but soon looked like they were getting reprimanded for something.

The elf looking boy seemed to make a joke that got the gorgeous surfer boy laughing. However, whatever joke he made didn't sit well with Piper because she punched him in the arm.

After the group talked for a bit, Piper kissed the blonde boy and walked back to the dazed team.

"I'm guessing you know them?" I asked her, as most of the team now circled Piper.

"Yeah, Jason, the blonde, is my boyfriend, and the other two are my idiot brother-like friends."

The team nodded.

"So, is the dark hair one single? Because I want." said one of the girls.

Piper rolled her eyes and snorted at the comment.

"Gross Amy, he's like my older brother. And no, he's not single. He's dating my best friend, so if anyone makes a move on him, I'll rip your pony tail off." Piper said firmly to get the message across.

"Alright so mine lines out first, so line up!" Piper called, as me and four other girls took their spot on the court.

The whistle blew and the game began.

After a few rally's our school took a huge lead, and was paving a way to a clean victory.

Throughout the game I saw the three boys, well actually two boys, hold up signs that read

**GO BEAUTY QUEEN!**

And

**YOU GOT THIS POCAHONTAS!**

I'm guessing they were their nicknames for Piper, which she seemed not to like.

After the game was over and our team was crowned the winners the trio of boys waltzed up to us.

"Not bad beauty queen." The elf looking boy said playfully.

"Thanks repair boy." Piper said while curling into the arms of the blonde boy.

She then turned her attention the dark hair one.

"Pocahontas? Really Percy?" She asked him.

He raised his hands in defence, as a lopsided grin rose to his face.

"Hey I thought it was a pretty good name." He said.

Piper rolled her eyes at the boy, "fine, but I get to call you Ariel."

The boy, Percy, laughed.

"Well, fair is fair. We still on for tomorrow?" he asked her.

She nodded, "yup, my dad can't wait to hit the water."

"Alright I gotta go get changed, meet you guys at the front." Piper said, kissing her boyfriend goodbye.

She led the team to the change room, but before I entered I turned to watch the trio walk out of the gym.

And that's how I found out that Piper Mclean had a fan base.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Stop it? Let me know in the reviews. **


	3. Shelby Summers

**Shelby Summers P.O.V**

"Mr. Jackson, can you please explain why you find the need to fall asleep _every day_ in my class." growled my math teacher Mr. Kim.

The class started snickering as the dark haired boy continued to snore quietly and drool lightly at the back of the class.

Mr. Kim rolled his eyes in annoyance before hissing "Percy Jackson" fiercely.

Percy shifted a bit and grumbled "Here!"

This caused the class to laugh harder as the he rose rubbing sleep out of his green eyes.

"This is the fourth time this week Mr. Jackson, you know what that means." Mr. Kim said.

Percy sighed and slouched further in his seat, "after school detention?"

"See you at 3:00" Mr. Kim smiled forcefully before returning to his lesson.

From the corner of my eye I saw Matt Stevens, captain of the football team and playboy extraordinaire, give Percy a high five.

I rolled my eyes in utter annoyance at the two.

Contrary to popular belief not everyone in Goode high worshiped Percy Jackson, I absolutely hated him.

I know it was probably a rash and unfair judgement to make, seeing as how I've never had a conversation with the jock. But it didn't take a genius to pick out the type.

You know, the "too cool for school" guys, who only excel in sports and attracting every brainless girl in a 2 mile radius.

Unfortunately Percy was the point perfect model for this type. He was captain of the swim and surf team, the bane of every teacher's existence, and just so happens to be the most attractive guy in the school.

Meaning I didn't need to have a conversation with the guy to despise him.

Why do I hate those types of guys? You may ask.

Well, it's the natural order of high school. The nerds loath the brainless jocks, and they pretend not to notice us.

And I was the biggest nerd in the school.

I'm captain of the debate and the math team, I've been of the honor roll every year since freshmen, and I have a full ride scholarship to Princeton.

So, hating Percy and him not knowing my name was just the balance of high school.

My thoughts were interrupted by the school bell, singling the end of the day.

"Alright, finish page 56-59 by Monday." Mr. Kim announced before all the students scurried out of the class.

I slowly gathered up my work and made my way to my normal after school hangout, the library.

Once inside the warm, massive room I made myself comfy on one of the single couches.

I curled my legs up and pulled out my copy of the "Divine Comedy".

After an hour of reading a voice caught my attention.

"Good read?" the voice asked.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, the best." I answered, raising my head to find a beautiful blonde, unfamiliar teenage girl sitting across from me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've seen you around before." I said while examining her.

She was tanned, lean and had the most intense grey eyes I've ever seen.

She gave a smile, "probably not. I go to school in San Francisco; I'm just waiting for my boyfriend."

I nodded, "oh, well please to meet you, I'm Shelby Summers."

"Annabeth Chase." She smiled

"So you've read the "Divine Comedy"?" I asked her.

"One of my favorites, I was surprised to see you reading it, most people don't read the classics." She said.

I nodded in understanding, "forget the classics, most people don't read anymore."

She laughed, "I have to agree with you there."

We talked for a bit, and I found myself getting surprised by how smart she was. I wondered who she was dating; it was probably one of my friends, she was far too smart to date a jock.

"So, who's your boyfriend? I probably know them." I asked her in a friendly tone.

"Oh, He's-" She started to say, but was cut off by a crop of black hair springing up from behind her couch.

"Right here." She finished as a pair of green eyes appeared over the cushion.

"Hi Wisegirl, watcha doing?" the voice whispered, still not showing more than his eyes and hair.

"Waiting for you" Annabeth whispered back, suppressing a smile.

I couldn't help but giggle at the two. Who was this mystery guy?

"Now, are you going to stop crouching behind the couch like a five year old? Or am I going to have to come around?" Annabeth asked, turning to meet the eyes.

"I don't know" his voice mused, as his eyes sparked with playfulness.

"Seriously, stand up." Annabeth said, ruffling his hair.

"Alright, alright." He said, rising to his full height.

Once fully erect, I stared in shock at the two of them.

Annabeth was dating Percy Jackson.

I couldn't believe it. I imagined that Annabeth would date someone pristine and well rounded, not someone like…like…Percy Jackson.

No, this can't be right. This was not how the balance worked.

Percy crawled over the back of the couch and stretched across Annabeth's lap.

I was still staring slack jawed at the couple. How on earth were these two dating?

I watched as Annabeth smiled down at her boyfriend while brushing the hair out of his face.

"So how was detention? Did you make any friends?" She asked playfully.

"It was horrible! Mr. Kim gave me a nice long lecture on reasons why I should pay attention in class." Percy groaned.

"You_ should_ pay attention in class." Annabeth criticized him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. But it's not my fault I had to stay up late dealing with camp problems." Percy defended.

Camp problems? What did that mean?

"Awe, poor Seaweed brain. Always getting in trouble for reasons you couldn't help." Annabeth cooed, while playfully pinching his cheek.

"Tell me about it." Percy pouted.

"Alright, we better get going." Annabeth announced.

"Hey, you wanna catch a movie before heading to camp?" Percy asked, while sitting up.

"Is it a documentary?" Annabeth asked.

"Actually yes, it's on killer whales." Percy said proudly.

"Killer whales? Really Percy?" Annabeth chuckled.

"Hey, they're hilarious." Percy protested.

"Of course they are. Why am I not surprised?" Annabeth sighed.

"So is that a yes?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Sure," Annabeth said before turning to me.

"It was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around." She smiled and headed to link hands with Percy.

"Bye Shelby! See you in math." Percy called before walking out of the library.

I sat there for a few minutes in utter shock.

What did I just witness?

Percy didn't seem like a normal jock that thrived off of getting in trouble. He seemed to be just a playful guy that was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

His relationship with Annabeth, although I only saw a glimpse of it, looked very stable and relaxed. A concept that was unheard of by most teenagers.

And to top it off, he knew my name. Someone as popular as him should not know my name; let alone what class we shared.

In conclusion, today was the day I learnt the real meaning of the saying "don't judge a book by its cover".

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Stop it? let me know in the reviews **


	4. Will Wilson

**Will Wilson P.O.V**

"GRR!" went the huge monster dog as it bared its teeth at me.

"Ni…ce do…gg..y" I squeaked, backing up into the corner of the ally way.

The monster moved towards me, his scary red eyes staring straight at my chest.

Tears ran down my face as the monsters paw hit me in my belly.

"Mommy!" I cried out before everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a room I didn't know.

The bed was squishy, and all the walls were painted white.

"Hello?" my voice cried out, as more tears started falling down my face.

I wanted to see my mom, I know my mom didn't really like me or want me around, but I still wanted to see her.

"Mom?" I cried out.

Soon the large white door opened and a man in a wheel chair came in.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Sh child, everything's okay, you're safe." He said softly.

The man had a kind face and nice voice, he reminded me of my grandfather before he died.

"I want my mom." I said, shaking a little.

The man gave a kind smile, "I know, we're trying to find her. Now can you tell me why you were in the ally way alone?"

"Well, my mom was two hours late picking me up from school so I walked home. When I got home there were strange people and they told me to go away. I was walking away when the monster came." I said while crying.

The man nodded sadly, "it's okay, you're safe here. I'm going to send in the person who brought you here while I find your mom, okay?"

I nodded and watched as he rolled out of the door.

Soon a tall, dark hair boy walked in.

As he walked in I hugged my knees to my chest and moved closer into the pillow.

"Hey, it's okay lil' buddy, I'm not going to hurt you." The boy said in a tone that made my fear calm down.

"I'm not little! I'm seven, that's almost ten," I mumbled to him.

He gave a nice laugh as he moved closer and sat beside my bed.

"How's your stomach? It should be healed up by now." He said

"Its okay, no more pain." I said, looking into his friendly eyes.

"Well that's good. I'm Percy, what's your name?" he said sticking his hand out.

"Will," I said shaking his hand.

He gave a nice smile and I could feel all my fear washing away.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Somewhere safe, a summer camp for kids like you." He said gently.

"Kids like me?" I asked.

He smiled again, "Will, have you ever met your father?"

I shook my head, "no, my mom said I was the reason he left. She would get mad and tell me it was my fault why she was so sad all the time."

Percy's eyes started to get red.

"Will, it's not your fault that your father left" he said.

"Then why'd he leave?" I asked him, trying not to cry again.

"Your father is really important and has a lot of work to do." Percy said lightly.

"You met my dad?" I ask, I wondered what my father was like and why he had so much work to do.

"A few times, your dad's pretty cool." Percy said in a relax tone.

The way Percy talked and smiled at me was how I dreamed my mom would. I felt safe around him and wasn't scared of a monster getting me.

For some reason I didn't want to go home, and started to panic that I was going to have to go back.

"Do I have to go home now?" I asked Percy.

He shook his head lightly.

"No, you don't have to go home, we will still look for your mom, but you can stay here at camp with your other brothers." He said, running his hand through his black hair.

"Other brothers?" I squeaked.

Did I have people who cared about me? Was Percy one of them?

I really hope so.

Percy smiled and chuckled, "Yup, a whole cabin full. I can take you to meet them; they'll be able to explain more to you."

For the first time since the monster I smiled.

I wanted to have a family and I wanted to have a brother like Percy.

"Okay." I said quietly.

Percy smiled again and got up from the seat.

"Okay, well follow me."

I slipped out of the bed and race up beside Percy.

He opened the door and led the way through a large clean house.

Once outside, I was half blinded by the sun.

I blinked a couple of time and once my sight was back I got a good look at the camp.

Tons of cabins and statues stood in a circle surrounding a fire pit. There was a large blue lake and a big picnic table area. It looked like something out of a travel magazine.

I walked close to Percy, still scared of this new place.

We walked up to another boy who was tall and blonde.

"Hey Perce, is this the new camper? Pretty young." said the blonde boy.

Percy nodded and looked down at me.

I felt awkward with both of them looking at me so I looked down at the dirt.

"Yeah long story, I found him getting attacked by a hell hound on my way back from school. He's pretty freaked out, but he's a tough lil' guy." Percy said.

I smiled at this; no one has ever called me tough before.

"You don't say. Well did he get claimed yet?" the boy asked Percy.

"Actually yes; which is surprising given his age." Percy said.

"So, who's his parent?" the boy asked Percy, as he looked me over.

"Well that's why I brought him to you." Percy said bending down to my level.

I looked into his eyes as he smiled and said, "Will, meet Will, he's your older brother."

I looked up at Will who smiled back at me.

I couldn't help but feel sad.

Why couldn't Percy be my older brother? I felt safer around him.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here. Will's a great guy, he'll take care of you." Percy said kindly.

I watched as Percy turned his attention back to Will to say, " listen, I gotta head to sword training, can you take care of him?"

Will nodded.

"Great," Percy said before looking back at me.

"Will's going to explain more to you about your father, I'll see you later, okay?" Percy said before ruffling my hair and walking away.

"Wait!" Will called after Percy.

"Have you covered the whole god thing?" he asked him.

Percy spun around on his heels and smiled, "nope! Have fun!"

"Gods damn you Percy Jackson." Will grumbled, looking back to me.

"So your my brother?" I asked, sounding disappointed.

Will sighed and crouched down beside me.

"I'm guessing you wanted Percy to be yours?" He asked kindly.

I shrugged "maybe."

Will gave a soft laugh, "don't we all. But just because you're not related doesn't mean he's not your brother. We're all one big family."

"So, Percy will still be my brother?" I asked hopefully.

Will nodded, "you can count on that."

I smiled at the thought.

"Come on, let's go have a talk" Will said, standing up to his regular height.

And that's how I found out I had a family, and a brother.

* * *

**This one was a little hard to write, seeing as it was in the eyes of a seven year old, but I tried. **

**Love it? Hate it? Stop it? Let me know in the reviews. **

**Personally I'm not that big of a fan, but hey, why not give it a shot?**

**I know it said mortals in the description but someone wanted a demigod P.O.V so i figured, why not? **


	5. Carl Carter

**Carl Carter P.O.V**

"Dr. Carter, your 3 o'clock is here." Shelly my sectary said, cracking my office door open a bit.

"Excellent, send him in." I said, prepping my tooth polisher.

"Just an FYI, he'll probably be a challenge." Shelly informed me, a slight smile rising on her face.

I shook my head in confusion, "I thought my 3 o'clock was the 18 year-old?" I asked while looking over at the chart.

Shelly shrugged, "oh the chart's not wrong. He's been trying to run out of here since he arrived ten minutes ago. He probably would have if it wasn't for his two friends."

"What kind of 18 year old is scared of the dentist?" I asked, laughing a bit.

Shelly chuckled, "I don't know, but you're about to find out."

And with that she closed the door, leaving me alone in my office.

I returned to cleaning my tools, bracing myself for the challenge I'd be facing in a few seconds.

Soon I heard some faint voices approaching the door.

"Awe come on Jason, my tooth feels fine!" one of the voices called.

"Percy we've been through this, you're getting it looked at." said a stern yet slightly amused voice.

"Frank help me out!" the voice cried.

"Sorry man, we promised Annabeth we'd make you get checked out." A third voice chimed in.

"This is a cruel and unfair punishment!" the boy's voice whelped as the door opened revealing three tall, muscular, teenaged boys.

The tallest one was a short hair blonde that had cold blue eyes and a small scar engraved above his top lip.

The boy next to him looked to be the youngest and the most built. He was part Chinese and had a dark black buzz cut.

They both had one arm clasped around tan arms that belonged to a lean muscular boy, who had wild black hair and frighten sea green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carter." I said in a friendly tone.

The blonde and the Chinese boy smiled at me, trying to ignore the arm pulling from the third boy.

"Hey, I'm Jason," the blue eye teen said.

"This here is Frank," He indicated to the Chinese boy, who nodded at me.

"And this big baby is Percy." He said, pointing to the squirming green eyed boy.

"I see, doesn't seem to enjoy the dentist very much." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's nothing against you doc, I'm not a big fan of medical stuff." Percy said, visibly uncomfortable.

I chuckled, "well, why don't you have a seat and I can see what's wrong with your teeth."

Percy shifted reluctantly; he looked like my five year old son who didn't want to go to bed yet.

"You know, my tooth feels a whole lot better. It was probably just a false alarm. Sorry to waste your time bu-"

"Percy Jackson, you get in that chair right now." Jason said forcibly.

Percy hung his head, grumbled something under his breath, and slumped down in the chair.

I rolled my chair over to his head, as his two friends sat down in the usual "parent" area.

"Okay, can you open nice and wide for me?" I said in the tone I usually use for kids a lot younger.

Percy opened his mouth wide, but edged his head back from my tooth pick.

"I'm going to need you to keep your head still." I said, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

Percy winced and unwillingly kept his head still.

I moved my tooth pick and lip separator into his mouth, trying to get a clear look at all his teeth.

For someone who didn't like the dentist his teeth were surprisingly spotless. I couldn't really see anything majorly wrong with his mouth only that he needed to floss more.

I started to poke around but stopped when I got a girlish yelp and a thrashing arm flying near my face.

I backed up and set my instruments down, taking a second to watch the boys.

Percy sat there rubbing circles around the area I scraped as his two friends were laughing at his reaction.

"Just what I thought, you have a cavity." I said, picking up the paper file.

"A cavity? But, how…" Percy panicked a bit, probably because he was going to have to come back to get it fixed.

"I told you to cut back on the cookies." said Frank, while chuckling with Jason.

"I told you to cut back on the cookies." Percy mimicked his voice in annoyance.

I gave a slight laugh as I wrote down the information in the file.

"It's a small one, but you're going to have to come back in a few days to get it fixed." I said.

I could hear Percy groan loudly, as his friends continued to snicker.

"Oh gods, I knew this was a mistake." Percy sighed.

"I wouldn't call it a mistake. If I hadn't caught it, it would have grown and would take _more_ time to fix." I said, while placing the file down.

"Pluto forbid!" gasped Frank, as Jason laughed even more.

His friends seem to be enjoying this an awful lot.

"Okay, well you can come back on Friday at 2 o'clock to get it fix." I said checking my appointments calendar.

"He'll be here, whether he wants to or not." said Jason as he rose from his seat.

Percy got up from his chair and grumbled "Yeah, sounds good."

All three got up and made their way to the door.

"I _still_ can't believe that you're afraid of the dentist." Frank said as he opened the door.

"Now Frank, remember, he's not afraid of the dentist, he's afraid of medical stuff." Jason said, pushing the door open wider.

"Does that mean you're afraid of the doctor?" Frank asked hopefully.

"Yes." Percy said absentmindedly

"I mean, no, not at all." He tried to cover his mistake.

The two boys stopped to look at their friend.

"I think someone needs their annual checkup." Frank said smiling.

"I hate you." Percy said, and raced out of the door.

Frank and Jason laughed.

"Percy wait! We never get to see you like this! Let us cherish this moment!" Frank followed after his friend.

Jason stayed behind.

"Sorry about that." He said kindly.

He was clearly the more mature one.

I laughed, "Don't worry about it, have a nice night."

He smiled, "you too, see you Friday most likely."

He then turned and walked out of the room.

And that's how I found out that 18 year olds can still act like five year olds.

* * *

**Sorry about the double Percyish ones. I don't know what I was really thinking with this one shot. Not my most prized. **

**Any who, I hoped you enjoyed it and sorry if it seemed sorta OOC…but, I always imaged Percy have a fear of medical occupations for some reason, and I wanted to include Jason and Frank seeing as how they haven't really been in this story yet. **

**So leave a review and let me know if you liked it :) **


	6. Amber Ackles

**Amber Ackles P.O.V**

"Hey Am, you going to Matt's party this weekend?" Kelly, my best friend and roommate asked me.

"Probably, his parties are always great. Also have you seen his six pack?" I gushed, lying belly down on my bed.

She laughed, "Still trying to hook up with him, eh? Isn't he trying to get with Annabeth?" Kelly asked while suppressing a smile.

I growled at Annabeth's name. She was one of mine and Kelly's roommates along with her friend Hazel.

They were without a doubt the two most boring and annoying people Kelly and I have the misfortune of knowing.

Both of them were natural beauties, smart, and all around too perfect for my liking. They never go to parties and usually just hang out with themselves.

"Ack, like she would have a chance." I growled; plastering on another coat of pink polish on my left hand nails.

"Plus she wouldn't even go to the party to start with. I mean they _never_ do anything remotely fun." Kelly said, while flipping through her fashion magazine.

"And apparently they both have boyfriends, probably both nerds." I said, sitting up in my bed.

"What's their names again, Perry and Fred?" Kelly giggled, setting her magazine down and getting up.

"Something like that," I said getting up and heading to the door "Wanna go make some food?"

"Sure, pasta?" She suggested to me, moving towards the door.

"Perfect, I'm craving something carby," I said while throwing the door open to the living room/kitchen.

To my distain I walked out to find both Annabeth and Hazel stretched out on the couches each with a book in their face.

Hazel was styling her normal boring attire; a grey cardigan, purple tee shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and panda printed socks. Her hair fell in a cluster of cinnamon frizzy curls that framed her chocolate brown skin.

Annabeth looked extremely comfy in her grey baggy sweat pants, and a deep blue sweatshirt that looked four sizes too big for her and had **Swimming **something written on it. Her honey blonde hair was tied up in a bushing bun at the top of her head.

I silently growled at them. Kelly and I spend hours trying to look good daily and even though they dressed plain, Annabeth and Hazel were still better looking.

When Kelly and I enter the small living room Annabeth looked up from her book and smiled.

I put on my most convincing smile and faked the best friendly voice,

"Hey guys, how was class?" I asked them. Kelly and I hated them, yes, but we still had to live with them.

"Oh it was fine. What are your plans for tonight?" Annabeth asked in a genuinely friendly voice.

"We're hitting up Matt's party. You guys should come." Kelly posed, grabbing a pot from the cupboard.

"Yeah it would be totally awesome. We could all get ready together." I said cheerfully, knowing they would decline.

Annabeth and Hazel laughed softy, a noise that sent chills of annoyance down my back.

"Can't, Percy and Frank are coming today." Hazel told us.

"Percy and Frank?" I asked, sharing a confused look with Kelly.

"Yeah our boyfriends, we told you they were coming today." Annabeth said a little annoyed.

I tried not to snicker at their names. Frank and Percy? I guess that seals the whole "nerd" theory.

I saw Kelly send me a humors look as the water boiled.

"Oh, right. It must have slipped our minds. Oh well, are we going to get to meet your boyfriends?" I asked them. Kelly and I needed a good laugh.

Hazel looked over that the stove clock that was glowing, 3:30.

"Ah, they should be here soon." Hazel said, smiling at us.

Annabeth however sighed, "They _should _have been here half an hour ago."

"Come on Annabeth, its Percy." Hazel giggled.

Annabeth nodded and laugh, "I like to have some faith in him."

"Well, there's your first mistake." Hazel laughed stretching out her arms.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door.

"That must be them now." Hazel said, moving to get up from the couch.

"I got it." I announced before racing to the door.

I threw open the door expecting a gangly, nerdy boy, with a face full of pimples, and thick glasses.

What I saw was a tall, extremely broad, friendly looking Chinese boy, with a black buzz cut.

"Ah hi, is Hazel here?" He asked me.

I was still too stunned to speak, so I just nodded wide eyed and slack jawed.

I moved to the side and the boy walked into the apartment.

"Frank!" Hazel cried throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Hazel." Frank said, a slight blush rising on his face.

"Um Frank? Where's Percy?" Annabeth said coming up to give him a hug.

"Well he_ was_ right behind me." Frank smiled, turning towards the semi closed door.

"Great, he probably got side tracked." Annabeth sighed.

I was still too shocked to move or say anything. I looked over at Kelly and saw she was feeling the same.

I couldn't believe that this massive, football player looking guy was Hazel's boyfriend.

"Alright, I'll go find him." Annabeth said smiling, heading to leave.

Once she got close to the door a very large heap of green and black landed on the entrance.

"Ow." groaned the heap, which I could now make out to be a very tall and muscular boy.

"Percy did you trip over the welcome mat?" questioned Hazel who was giggling.

"I really want to say no Hazel, I really do." The boy, Percy, grumbled, still lying faced down and sprawled on the floor.

Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel all laughed at Percy.

"Smooth entrance as always Perce." Frank said, wrapping his arms around Hazel.

"I try." Percy said, now getting up and turning to face me and Annabeth.

Once I saw him I couldn't help but give a slight gasp

He had ink black hair that looked windblown, his skin was deeply tanned and toned, and his eyes were a bright shade of sea green that looked like they matched the ocean.

Needless to say Percy looked like a gorgeous beach babe.

"What am I going to do with you?" Annabeth asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sell me?" He posed, sending me and Kelly a friendly smile.

"Come on now Percy, no one would buy you." Annabeth said playfully, getting some chuckles from Frank and Hazel.

The two of them broke embrace but Percy still kept his arms around Annabeth.

"That hurts Annabeth, that really hurts." Percy pouted, looking like a sad puppy.

How on earth did Annabeth get a guy like this? And where do I get one?

Annabeth smiled at him before planting a kiss on his lips, "sorry" she said after their lips broke lock.

Percy thought for a second, "You're forgiven."

Kelly coughed trying to get them to pay attention to us.

"Oh, right! Percy, Frank, meet our roommate Kelly and Amber." Hazel said.

"Nice too meet you, we've heard a lot." Frank said smiling at us.

"Yeah you too." I said in a dazed voice.

"Okay, we'd better get ready." Annabeth announced, moving away from Percy's arms, which earned her a puppy like whine.

"We'll be right back." Annabeth said, disappearing around the corner followed by Hazel.

Percy and Frank stood awkwardly in the middle, shifting their weight from foot to foot.

"Um, your water's about to boil over." Percy said pointing to the stove.

"Oh shit!" Kelly said rushing over to turn down the heat.

"So, how long are you guys here for?" I asked them, hoping to break the awkward tension.

Maybe I could even try to make a move on Percy. He was clearly dating below his level.

"Just for the weekend." Frank said kindly.

"You guys should come to Matt's party tonight!" exclaimed Kelly, shooting me a wink.

"Yeah you could meet all of Hazel's and Annabeth's friends!" I added, hoping to be spending the night with them.

"Sorry, we're hitting the midway tonight." Percy said grinning to Frank.

I couldn't help but notice that one side of his lips stretched further than the other.

Soon the door opened revealing a stunning looking Hazel and Annabeth.

Hazel was wearing a simple periwinkle blue shirt that was tucked into a white ankle long skirt. Her hair was pinned out of her face making it tumble over her shoulders.

Annabeth looked very natural in her summery flower printed dress that hung on every one of her curves. Her blonde hair spiraled down her back in a high ponytail.

When they entered the common room the boys smiled widely and headed to link their hands.

"Ready?" both Frank and Percy asked at the same time.

The girls both nodded and pulled them to the door.

"It was nice meeting you!" Frank called back to us.

"Have fun at your party!" Percy said closing the door to the sound of their girlfriends laughing.

"Well, that was unexpected." I gasped, looking over at Kelly.

"Who knew Frank and Percy would be hot." Kelly said, stirring the pot of pasta.

And that's how I found out Hazel and Annabeth weren't as boring as they seemed.

* * *

**Don't you just hate fake friends? Anyways let me know what you thought in the reviews, they fuel the fire.**

**Also I posted a bunch of future story summaries on my profile. If there's one you want started you can vote on my poll. **


	7. Owen Onlock

**Owen Onlock P.O.V**

"So, you wanna hit a movie tonight after practice?" my boyfriend Brad asked me in the deserted chemistry class.

"I can't, I want to. But I'm not ready." I answered sadly, trying to enjoy the last few minutes we had together.

Brad sighed, "You know you'll have to come out eventually?"

"I know and I will, soon. I just need more time." I said, hoping he'd understand.

I know it was hard for him to date someone in the closet, seeing as how he's been out since eighth grade. But I'm just too scared; I mean what would my friends, family, and soccer team think?

"Okay, take your time, I'll wait." He said smiling and pulling me close for a kiss.

"I love you." I said after his lips left mine.

"And I you. Now you'd better get going or you'll have to run ten extra laps." He told me.

I laughed,

"Alright, alright, I'm going." I said breaking embrace and heading to the door.

"I'll call you tonight." He yelled to me as I opened the door.

"I look forward to it." And with that I headed out of the door and to the change room.

When I entered half of the players were already changed.

What I found odd, Kevin and Mike (tweetly dumb and tweetly dumber of the team), were passing their cells around the room and pointing at me.

I ignored them and headed to my locker.

My locker mate and captain of the team, Jason Grace, was already changed.

Jason Grace was something of a mystery.

He started here this year and spent most of his time by himself.

When he tried out for the team, he dominated the game and quickly became the captain.

He wasn't a bad captain; he just pushed us hard in practice and even harder in the game. I also found that he was more concerned with being the captain of the team than a team member.

At lunch most of the team sat together and hung around each other. Jason however sat by himself and hardly talked to anyone.

"Hey Grace." I said while pulling on my jersey.

"Hey Owen. Cutting it pretty close." He said sternly.

"I know, sorry I got held up." I said, trying not to blush.

Jason just nodded and started tying up his cleats.

I quickly threw on my shorts and pulled out my cleats.

Suddenly Mike and Kevin were beside me, cell phones in hand.

"Urg, what's up guys?" I asked a bit apprehensively, they had a fearsome look in their eyes.

Mike and Kevin shared a look.

"You'd never guess what I saw when I went to grab my Chem book." Mike said grinning evilly.

Suddenly my heart dropped and panic started to rise.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" I asked shaking.

"He means this, Fairy boy." Kevin said raising his cell up that had a picture of me and Brad kissing.

The room went dead silent.

I felt like I wanted to cry. _So this is what they were talking about _I thought bitterly.

"Why would you show everyone." I said gasping.

Mike, Kevin and I were never good friends, but I didn't think they would do something like this.

"I just wanted the boys to see who they were playing with." Mike said in a disgusted voice.

"Here Jason look at this _abomination_." Kevin said, holding the cell up to Jason's face.

I turned to look at him, bracing myself for a disgusted look.

However, Jason didn't look grossed out at all, he looked positively menacing.

"So?" Jason asked fiercely.

Kevin lowered the phone.

"So? What are you going to do about this? No one wants to play with this….this…_thing_" Mike answered in a cruel voice.

"Oh I'll tell you what I'm going to do about this." Jason said, walking up chest to chest to Mike.

I thought for a moment he might take a swing.

"Mike, Kevin pack up your bags. You're off the team." Jason said in a commanding voice.

Mike's and Kevin's jaws dropped.

"What! You can't do that!" Kevin angrily cried.

"I can and I did." Jason silenced him.

"And that goes for anyone else who has a problem with Owen." He said, looking around the room.

I couldn't believe that Jason was doing this. I would never expect him to actually stand up for me.

"Nice try Grace, but coach wouldn't-" Mike started to say but Jason cut him off,

"I think that Coach Hedge will understand." Jason said calmly.

Mike and Kevin looked like they still wanted to argue, but even they knew it would be pointless. Coach Hedge practically followed every one of Jason's orders.

"This isn't over Grace," Mike said, sending Jason one more glare.

"I'm terrified," Jason said sarcastically.

Mike and Kevin gathered their bags, along with two other boys and left the room.

Most of the players looked freaked and raced out for the field, leaving me and Jason alone.

I slumped down on the bench and dropped my head.

Jason sat next to me, cupping his hands together and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Thank you." I said in a small voice.

I was still pretty scared about the whole school knowing I was gay.

"Don't worry about it," Jason said softly.

It felt so odd to be sitting here talking to Jason of all people. He always seemed to be in his own little world.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him, "Are you…" I trailed off.

Jason laughed a little, a sound I'm not used to hearing.

"No, but I have a cousin who is." He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah? Is he-you know- out?" I asked him, surprised he was even talking about his family.

"Sorta. If someone asks him, he'll tell them. But he doesn't go around broadcasting it " Jason said standing up to close his locker.

"Well I guess I'm out now," I said bitterly. This wasn't my ideal coming out.

Jason sighed, "Looks like. But hey, there are worse things than being gay. And judging by that picture you already have someone to help you through it."

His comment stopped me in my tracks. I never actually saw it like that.

I smiled, "I guess you're right."

"Don't worry about what other people think. Life is too short to care." Jason said leaning against the lockers.

I laughed, "Jason Grace, saviour of the gays and master of wisdom."

Jason gave a good natured laugh, "I'll have to put that on my resume."

He then stood straight and walked to the door.

"Now, come on. We still have warm ups to do."

I sighed and got up.

"I'll be right behind you." I told him and reached into my bag to grab my cell.

Once Jason turned and walked out to the field I sent a text to Brad

**Hey, still wanna see that movie tonight? **

A few seconds passed before I got the reply,

_Most definitely, pick you up at seven ;)_

I grinned and put my cell away.

I took a deep breath and walked to the door.

And that's how I learnt that Jason Grace was more of a team player than I gave him credit for.

* * *

**So what do you think? My favorite Jason moment was with Nico in House of Hades, so it inspired this one-shot. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you liked it :) **


	8. Karen Kelly

**Karen Kelly P.O.V**

I knocked softly on the wooden door of apartment number 24 and waited patiently for a response.

"I'm coming." A soft voice answered from inside.

A voice I guessed belonged to my former co-worker from Sweets on America and close friend, Sally Jackson.

I had last saw Sally about a year ago, before she seemed to drop off the map. I recently got back in touch with her-via email- and she told me to stop by to catch up.

Soon the door opened and revealed a petite kind looking woman, with long silky brown hair that had streaks of grey in it, and eyes that sparkled and changed color in the light.

She was wearing a long grey sweater, simple jeans, and her hair was pulled up into a high bun.

_Same old Sally _I thought.

However, I couldn't help but notice that there were some small things different about her.

Her eyes had black bags under them- probably from lack of sleep- she looked to have lost some weight she couldn't afford to lose, and her face seemed to dawn new visible worry lines.

"Karen!" she exclaimed, pulling me in for a warm friendly hug.

I tried not to seem panicked at the feel of her bones through her clothes.

"Hey Sally, long time no see." I said, breaking embrace.

"I know. Things have been busy- you know- with everything." She said, with a forced smile.

I couldn't help but feel confused. The last time I had spoken to Sally she was engaged to Paul, so why did she seem so upset?

"Oh, I bet." I said smiling back.

Sally then moved back into the apartment, and I followed close behind.

Once inside the small but cozy living room we headed into the kitchen, where a kettle was boiling for tea.

Along the walls of the apartment I noticed some picture frames of a smiling small boy, with bright green eyes and long black hair.

_Wait _I thought. I know that face.

Oh of course! Sally's little boy.

Gosh it's been years since I last saw that boy; he must be at least 17 by now.

I remembered when Sally had brought him into the shop one shift.

He had these bright wide green eyes that seemed to look at everything at once. I remembered how that adorable boy ran around the shop touching and knocking everything down, only to be followed by a small "Sorwy" or "oops."

I remember thinking about how much of a handful the boy must have been,-but not a bad handful-, one that would make you laugh and forget about your troubles.

Although there were pictures of the boy there seemed to be no other evidence that he lived here.

I decided that Sally must just be a clean freak.

Sally walk towards the screaming kettle and moved it to a cold element.

"You drink Earl Grey, right?" Sally asked me kindly.

"Yeah, two sugars-"I started to say.

"And one cream," Sally finished, pouring the steaming water on the tea bag.

I lowed myself into one of the wooden dining chairs and smiled.

"I'm still that predictable, eh?" I asked her.

She laughed gently, "No, I just have a good memory."

She finished making up the drinks and sat down on the other side of the table.

"So, how have you been?" She asked me, stirring her tea absentmindedly.

"Great. Tyler just got accepted into NYU." I said, beaming proudly.

There was a brief flash of sadness in Sally's eyes, but it quickly past.

"That's fantastic, what's he studying?" She asked, and soon I was wrapped up in telling her everything that's been going on in my life.

Throughout the story Sally would smile, laugh, or just nod. I had really missed talking to her; she always seemed truly interested in what I was saying.

Once I was done with my tale, I started to wonder about Sally's life.

How was everything with Paul? What was her son up to? How was her book coming along? And why are there so many blue cookies in this house?

I was about to ask some of my questions when a blinking light caught my eye.

"Hey, Sally you have a missed message." I said, pointing to her answering machine.

Sally waved her hand that my comment.

"No, It's just something important I have to remember." Sally told me, her eyes brimming with sorrow.

That' when I decided to stop holding my tough. There was clearly something going on with her.

"Sally what's wrong? You seem heartbroken." I asked her, concern rising on my face.

Sally opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the sound of the front door creeking opening.

"Paul?" Sally asked, looking over at the clock that read 2:30.

"Mom?" a gruff voice called out.

I watched as Sally's eyes widen as she raced from her chair.

"Percy!" She cried running to the kitchen doorway.

Soon a large teen stood in the doorway with a backpack slung over their shoulder.

"Hey mom," he said simply, but judging by Sally's face she's been waiting for this for a while.

"You're home!" she wept, wrapping the boy in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, I promised, "he smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around his mother.

I was still a little shocked by what was going on.

Clearly where ever this boy had been it was the reason why Sally looked so damaged when I came in.

Percy took a step into the kitchen, letting the light hit him more clearly.

He looked to be about a head or so taller than his mother-whose face was buried in his chest- he had long ink black hair that curled slightly around his ears, and his green eyes still held the same brightness they did as a child.

And even though he looked warn, tired, and more mature, I still couldn't help but be reminded of the little boy who giggled at the ding of the cash register.

I watched as Sally's hug tightened around her boy.

"Easy," he told her wincing a bit," Tyson already fractured a couple of ribs."

She laughed quietly and loosened her grip.

"It's just, your back. They told me what happened with you and Annabeth." She said breathlessly as a tear fell from her eye.

I felt like I should leave, like I was intruding on a private family moment, but it was too beautiful to look away.

Percy wrapped his arms tighter around his mother and started to sooth her.

"I'm so sorry." He said, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I stay up way past my bedtime and I didn't even wear a jacket" He said, slightly grinning.

His mother laughed, finally breaking embrace.

"Well in that case, you're grounded." She said smiling up at him.

Percy laughed, "Best punishment I've gotten in a long time."

Sally reached up and patted her son on the cheek before saying,

"Go put your stuff away, I'll make you something to eat, you're far too skinny." She said laughing.

Percy looked very pleased with the statement and headed towards his room.

Once he was gone I coughed awkwardly and stood up.

"Well, I'd better get going." I said lamely.

Sally turned, sending me a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry Karen- its just-," She started to explain, but I raised my hand to stop her.

"It's just that important thing you have to deal with." I said to her, looking over that the blinking message light.

Sally smiled and hugged me farewell.

"Thank you, we'll catch up some other time." She told me.

I laughed, "We better."

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door, hoping that someday my questions would be answered.

And that's how I learnt how strong Sally's bond was with her son.

**Another Percy one, I know, I'm horrible. **

**But the next one will either be an Annabeth or Leo. **

**Let me know what you thought in the reviews :)**

**Thanks for reading, means a lot. **


	9. Melissa Maypoint

**Melissa Maypoint P.O.V**

"Out of my way four-eyes!" shouted an arrogant male voice, as their body crashed into mine.

Upon impact my black framed glasses and books for class toppled to the ground with a _CRASH! _

"Oops." The voice snickered.

I turned to find the blurry image of the schools pretty boy and known bully, Mike Michelson.

He was leaning against a row of lockers laughing along with his pack of friends.

I sighed while the other students pointed and laughed.

My cheeks started to flare up in embarrassment as I bent down to pick up my books and now broken glasses.

"No! No! That was all wrong! Nothing like we practiced! " called a loud voice from behind the pack of students.

The voice held so much authority that most of the students were momentarily stunned.

I watched as Mike and his buddies groaned and rolled their eyes.

When I spun around I saw a blurry image of a short, scrawny, and brown haired boy. He was wearing- what looked to be- work overalls, a white grease stained long sleeve, and mechanic gloves.

"What do you want, Valdez?" questioned Mike in a hateful tone.

_So this was the famous Leo Valdez?_ I thought. He had become a well-known name throughout the school for being the school jokester, but I had never had the chance to meet him.

Leo faked an insulted gesture, "What I _want _is for you to play your part properly."

He walked in between me and Mike- standing right next to my books.

"Now remember, you're playing Mike Michelson- douchebag extraordinaire- so really live up to the part. Also you should walk more ape like, Mike isn't known for his intelligence." Leo said in a fake critiquing voice- like he was directing a Broadway play.

Most of the students in the hall laughed at Leo's comment and forgot all about me.

"Why you little-"Mike started to say while balling up his fists, but Leo ignored him and turned to me.

"Now Miss-?" He asked playfully.

"Maypoint." I answered in a confused voice.

"Yes, very nice. Now, Miss Maypoint don't be afraid to hit your attacker back, he's got a lot of padding- _if you know what I mean." _He said winking.

Just then Mike grabbed the back of Leo's shirt and threw him against the lockers. His forearm rested painfully across Leo's chest, as the lockers _clanged_ from the force.

Instead of wincing Leo sighed dramatically, "Now Mike, you can't keep throwing our bodies together in a fit of passion, _people might get the wrong idea." _

I joined in with the students as they continued to laugh harder at the two.

Mike's eyes burned with loathing as Leo continued to grin mischievously while wiggling his eyebrows.

Mike opened his mouth to say something cruel to Leo but the bell silenced him.

"Awe such a shame, I wanted to hear your beautifully formulated come back." Leo pouted.

Mike gritted his teeth, "We'll finish this later, freak show."

He then dropped Leo and took off with his goons to class.

"I'll be counting the minutes!" Leo called after his bully.

I giggled to myself and started to once again pick up my fallen work.

However, Leo beat me to it and presented my books with a corny, "Milady."

"Thanks," I said taking my books from him.

"All in a day's work," He said grinning while tinkering with my snapped glasses.

"What are you-"I started to ask, but was cut off by Leo exclaiming,

"Ta da!" and handed me my now _fixed _glasses.

"How did you..?" I asked open ended while examining my spectacles.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He said smirking, while tapping his finger against his legs.

I couldn't help but notice that Leo had a nervous energy about him, like he needed to be doing something constantly.

I still had no idea how he fixed my glasses, but I decided to shrug it off.

"Now, fair maiden, class a waits." He announced before ushering me down the hall.

As we walked down the hall I took a second to properly examine him.

He had a cute elfish face structure that matched his crooked easy-going smile. His brown hair was wild and messing, making Leo look more mischievous and playful.

Although, I couldn't help but notice that his eyes didn't match his smile. His coffee brown eyes held a sort of sadness that told me that Leo had experience some kind of horrible heart break.

"I know I'm stunningly attractive and everything, but there's no need to stare," He said while smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes theatrically at him, "you're ridiculous"

"Ridiculously good-looking," Leo corrected.

"You know, for a guy who spends most of his day being shoved into lockers, you're pretty confident." I pointed out to him.

He laughed at that, "it's all part of the Valdez charm."

"Valdez charm?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mhhm, runs in the family." He said proudly, as we neared my class room.

I had nothing to say back to him, so we just walked in an awkward silence.

When we arrived at my math class Leo pretended to tip his imaginary hat.

"Thus our journey ends," He said unhappily, stopping next to the door.

"Thank you," I said to him. I didn't know why Leo did what he did, but it was one of the kindest things someone's done for me in high school.

He shrugged, "No big deal, I always like saving the damsel in distress."

I faked insult at his comment, "I was _not_ a damsel in distress."

"Maybe not," He said smiling, although this time his smile faltered, almost like he was reliving an unhappy memory.

This was surprising. From what I heard Leo was a pretty happy go lucky guy and seeing him look gloomy and heartbroken didn't seem natural.

"No matter, I best be off, a hero's day is never done." And with that Leo spun on his heels and swaggered down the hall.

_Leo Valdez is certainly something_ I thought before heading into class.

And that's how I learnt that the "jokester" isn't always the happiest.

* * *

**Sorry if you are disappointed by this chapter, Leo is sorta my Achilles heel of writing. I just find I can't write his personality properly. **

**Also, sorry if you wanted some Cleo, I'm just not a huge fan and it wasn't working in to my idea for this one shot. **

**Perhaps I'll write one down the line- who knows ;) **

**Anyways, let me know what you thought in the reviews and HAPPY CHOCOLATE DAY!**


	10. Matt McMaster

**Matt McMaster P.O.V**

"Yo, McMaster party tonight?" called one of my buddies from the football team.

"You know it bruh!" I called back to him as I pushed open the door to the library.

Now, I know what you're thinking- a jock in the library? Hell must have frozen over- don't worry I'm not in here to study. I'm in here to convince the hottest and most stuck up girl in the school to come to my party tonight.

You see, Annabeth Chase started at Humberside High this year and I have been making it my goal to get with her.

Honestly, I didn't really know why I was trying so hard with a girl I was just going to fuck and chuck.

I walked into the unfamiliar room and scanned the barren chairs for the blonde bombshell.

After some searching I finally found Annabeth sitting at a circular desk with a fairly large book in front of her face.

_What a nerd, _I thought to myself, _a very very hot nerd. _

I put on my best charming smile and gracefully glided in the seat next to her.

"Hey babe," I purred.

"Go away," Annabeth demanded not looking up from her dictionary of a book.

I wasn't put off by her lack of interest. In fact, I think it's why I want to get with her so badly.

"Only if you come to my party tonight," I said in my most charming voice.

I watched as she rolled her unique grey eyes and carried on with her reading.

"No, leave now," Annabeth ordered, in a very natural voice-almost like she gave out orders on a daily bases.

I pushed back on my chair and kicked up my feet, "come on babe, why won't you come to my party?"

Finally she looked up from her book and shot me a glare.

"First of all, don't call me "babe" it's belittling and doesn't apply to you. Second, I have a boyfriend and in no way want to spend _more_ time with you. And finally, I said no, which should be a good enough reason." Annabeth said in a commanding annoyed tone.

I ignored most of what she said, except for the part about her boyfriend.

"Sweetie, you don't need to make up a boyfriend to make me jealous. I mean, have you seen my abs?" I asked while lifting up my shirt.

Instead of the normal eye popping reaction I usually get from girls, Annabeth rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound.

"Wow, I'm surprised you can get that shirt over your massive head," she spat at me while reaching to the back of her book.

I watched as she pulled out a picture and held it out to me.

"And for your information, my boyfriend isn't made up" she said tapping the photo of her and some surfer dude standing on a beach.

There is no way that dude was real. I mean, he had better abs than me.

No one has better abs than me!

"Right, where'd you get that picture, some surfing magazine?" I asked grinning at her.

Ladies can't resist my perfect grin.

Once again Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

"Why did I even try?" she asked her self while closing her book and making to stand up.

Suddenly I had enough of this "playing hard to get" and did something to make her see how useless this little game of hers was.

As she stood up I followed and grabbed her arm, pulling her into me and crashing our lips together.

This was my fatal mistake.

As soon as our lips made contact she drove her teeth into mine and ended up drawing blood.

I pulled back in pain and soon ended up being slammed into the table while my left arm was twisted behind my back.

"What in Hades was _so_ hard for you to comprehend? Was it the N or the O? I guess the whole "I have a boyfriend thing" could have been confusing for you, seeing as how it was a sentence." She said with pure hatred in her voice.

Even if I wanted to respond I couldn't, the pain was too much.

For a bookworm, Annabeth was surprisingly strong.

"If a girl says, "No, I have a boyfriend" it usually means they want you to leave them alone. Not forcibly kiss them." She said furiously, twisting my arm more.

I let out a yelp of pain. Any attraction I had for Annabeth was completely wiped from my brain.

_How did a girl even get this strong?_

"Now, let's try this again, seeing as you had so much trouble the first time." She said, pushing my face into the wooden table.

"If a girl or guy says "No" you leave them alone. You do not force yourself on them." She said as her voice dropped down to a menacing whisper.

"If you make a move on me or anyone else without their permission, I will make this look like one of your football stretches. Do I make myself clear?" she threatened.

Now, I'm not one to scare easily-however- Annabeth was certainly someone I never wanted to get on their bad side again.

"Crystal," I squeaked.

"Good," she muttered and let go of my arm.

I felt too freaked out to move so I stayed planted to the table.

"Having a nice study break?" questioned a soft voice from the side.

I turned my head just enough to see Annabeth's close friend, Hazel, leaning against a book shelf.

"Yeah, it was pretty enjoyable." Annabeth said in a now relaxed tone.

Hazel laughed, "Well we better head up, the guys will be here soon."

I watched Annabeth's slender hands pick up her book and watched her walk closer to Hazel.

Both girls started to leave the room but I could faintly hear Annabeth voice.

"Hey Hazel, could you not tell Percy about this. I really don't need to hear one of his "we shouldn't hurt mortals" speeches. They're long, unorganized, and he does voices." She complained.

Mortals? What did she even mean by that?

I heard Hazel laugh softly, "I can only imagine. Don't worry; I think you handled it just fine."

With that they left the room, leaving me sore, confused, and scared.

And that's how I learnt the meaning of "No".

* * *

**This was a painful P.O.V. to write. **

**Hoped you enjoyed it though.**

**Let me know what you thought in the reviews :)**


End file.
